


in each wound i make

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Catholic Imagery, Gore, M/M, Violence.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: “It's just a dream,” Fuuma says in a comforting tone of voice when Kamui screams





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _X, Fuuma/Kamui: religious metaphors/imagery, oral fixation - scream for me_

**Title:** in each wound i make  
**Fandom:** X-1999  
**Warnings:** Catholic imagery, gore, violence.  
**Characters/couples:** Fuuma/Kamui.  
**Summary:** “It's just a dream,” Fuuma says in a comforting tone of voice when Kamui screams  
**Rating:** R/NC17.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _X, Fuuma/Kamui: religious metaphors/imagery, oral fixation - scream for me_

** in each wound i make **

He's being burnt alive, and Fuuma presses close to him, his mouth to his throat, his hands carving open his chest, trying to rip out his heart, his memories, his whole being. There are candles all around them, bright red candles and it takes him too long – too long with Fuuma's mouth biting at his skin, making him bleed again, lapping at the blood upon his forehead and then at the one that oozes, slow and painful over his side – to realize that the candles aren't candles, but they're Subaru and Sorata and Yuzuriha and Arashi and Aoki-san and Karen-san, so that must mean that the wax that is melting is...

“It's just a dream,” Fuuma says in a comforting tone of voice when Kamui screams, even though his mouth is red with Kamui's blood, though he's covered in his blood, and his eyes are so warm and so empty at the same time. Fuuma touches those red fingers to his face until Kamui thinks that he might be crying blood, too. Fuuma smiles leans close to him, and Kamui screams as two swords pierce through his hands, as vines and thorns cross over his body. “But it is their blood. That much it's real.”

Kamui gasps because it hurts, it hurts so badly, and then Fuuma is kissing him, driving the thorns deeper inside him and _he can't breathe_ \--

Kamui wakes up with a gasp, his hands close to his chest, focusing on taking deep breathes. They are not bleeding, but his hands hurt so much that Kamui isn't sure if that is a blessing or if it is not.  



End file.
